


Chasing Stars

by candycoatedchaos



Category: The Breakfast Club (1985)
Genre: Drug Use, F/M, Past Suicide Attempt, Substance Abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-11
Updated: 2018-12-11
Packaged: 2019-09-16 04:17:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16946847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/candycoatedchaos/pseuds/candycoatedchaos
Summary: Allison watches her boyfriend struggle with addiction.





	Chasing Stars

**Author's Note:**

> ehh i kinda got lazy with this, but i wanted to post something. might add more later.

 

       Maybe she could have stopped it. Allison told herself every day that if she had stopped him earlier, he wouldn't be where he is now. He wouldn't be so underweight that he was nothing but  skin and bones. He wouldn't carry the dark circles under his eyes from all of the sleepless nights he had spent, craving for more of the substance that was slowly killing him. He wouldn't suffer from the excruciating pain that inhabited his soul, eating him away little by little until there was nothing left.

      But she didn't stop him. Maybe she was afraid, or maybe she wanted him to be happy. It didn't matter. She hadn't stopped him soon enough. And now he was falling apart.

 

      She gazed up into the night sky from where she sat on the porch step. She counted the stars in the sky, just like her and John used to before heroin had ravaged his once healthy body. Before his pain became so great that he tried to end his life by slitting his wrists with his switchblade. She now realized that it didn't matter that she had saved him. The look he carried in his beautiful brown eyes said one thing;  _I'm already dead._ Allison knew he loved her. She knew that she was his reason for continuing to fight. But watching him struggle broke her heart more than losing him might have. 

      She jumped, startled at the sudden presence beside her. She turned, and there he was. He hadn't stepped foot outside for over a month, since he got back from the hospital. It was both exciting and nerve racking to see him out now. 

"Hi..." he whispered. That was the first word he had spoken in weeks.

"Hi." She responded, allowing him to intertwine his fingers with hers. "How are you feeling?"

      He paused for a moment, looking at their hands before sighing, "I'm okay. For now."

      Allison ran her free hand through his long hair, trailing down his back over the blanket he had draped over his shoulders. "Can I get you anything? Something to eat, maybe?"

"Not too hungry. Thanks, though." He said, looking up at the stars with her.

And Allison wondered what was happening in that damaged mind of his.

**Author's Note:**

> let me know if you want me to continue or add more to this chapter


End file.
